Neo Prisma Crimson: Reborn
by Blueliliac Eevees
Summary: Meet Hazel Heathers. She's a simple Vulpix who has gotten dragged into a whirlwind adventure to stop an evil force from days past. Join her and her friends as they take on challenges, small and big, and eat Ramen, day and night. This is a re-write of the original Neo Prisma Crimson, with the author's permission.
1. Welcome to Rainbow Resort

**Hello! If you have all been redirected here, looking for the Neo Prisma Re-Write Series, you have come to the right place! If you have never even heard of the Neo Prisma Series, I suggest that you go to Twilight Joltik's profile, and you will surely see the original one there. I have Twilight's permission to do this, and if you have a problem with that, just go and talk to my blue Eevee lawyer. **

**Let's Begin!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any stuff in real life that may be referenced. I also don't own the idea of Neo Prisma, but I do own THIS Re-make. I also don't own any of these characters, unless I say so.**

* * *

I sighed, trekking on quietly as I tried to navigate my way to Rainbow Resort, where I would live in an apartment with my roommate. I had no idea who this would be, but I hoped that she liked Ramen, seeing as I had packed a lot.

"Arrgh! What is up with this ma- Hey! Get back here!" I yelped, as my map flew away in the wind, spiraling away to an unknown place.

I muttered angrily underneath my breath, but when I lifted my head again, I was greeted by a voice chuckling in the wind.

"Hey there!"

I jumped in surprise, and in answer to that action, the voice laughed again, but had revealed itself to belong to a Latias.

"Sorry about your map," the Latias smiled apologetically. "I was flying at a high speed, trying to get back to a city. You see, I'm an employee of this service called, 'Driftaway', and I was going to pick up my next client. But seeing as I landed into you, is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Uh..." I was still staring in shock at seeing a legendary, but I quickly snapped out of my daze, revealing my destination, Rainbow Resort.

"Great!" the Latias cheered," I believe that's on the way to my city! Just hop on, and make sure to hang on tight! We'll be there in no time!"

The time flew by as she told me about her brother, family, and her city. Just as I told her about mine. After the ice was broken, she asked if I would like to hear a story. I, of course replied with a hearty yes.

_Stop me if you have heard this one before, 'kay? Once there were five maidens. The maiden of metal, the maiden of wood, the maiden of earth, the maiden of water, and the maiden of fire. These five maidens were the best of friends, were completely pure, and strongly believed in justice. Not to mention they had incredible powers over their respective elements. This made them huge targets for evildoers, as their immense powers could foil any plans of theirs._

_One day, said evildoers, whom ruled the land at the time, found them and bound them in ropes, a smidgeon on the tight side, kidnapped them, and placed each in their own highly secure tower. Said towers were scattered across the land and gaurded by a powerful beast, among other things. The evildoers were positive that the maidens could never escape._

_However, they were wrong, as evildoers so often are. The maiden of earth escaped and, after much struggle, managed to free the other four maidens. The five, along with the many denizens of the kingdom, then went to defeat the leaders of the evildoers to free the land of their evilness and tyranny. After a horribly epic battle in which much blood was shed and many lives were lost, the five maidens emerged victorious. _

_As a thank you for saving the kingdom, the five maidens were named rulers of the land, each given a domain. The maiden of metal ruled the towns, the maiden of wood ruled the forests and fields, the maiden of water ruled the rivers and waterways, and the maiden of fire ruled the mountains and volcanoes. As for the maiden of the earth, it was decided unanimously that she was the bravest and greatest of them all, since she had saved them all. So she became the leader of the land and presided over a huge castle in the heart of it. The country was named Rainbow Resort, after the rainbow colored mist that often settled over the land in the mornings. The descendents of the maidens still rule the land to this day._

My ride finished with a glint in her eye, and looked back at me, waiting for a reaction.

"That's a lovely story, but I think that it's just a legend..." I replied to her look.

"Maybe... But Queen Mew believes that she's related to the Earth Maiden... Then again, she also thinks that Driftblim carry away children, which anyone with half a brain knows isn't true." the Latias replied.

"Hey, who knows, maybe you're related to the fire maiden, being a vulpix and all. Besides, I'm getting a good vibe from you..." she chuckled, only to bash into a cloud.

After wiping away the bits from the cloud, I glared at the Latias, who was sweatdropping.

"Whoops..."

"Shouldn't you be looking where you're going?" I asked her, and she merely laughed.

"Please," she said, panting from her laughter. "I could fly this course if you tied a blindfold around my head, and spun me around three times! But, um, I'll keep my eyes on the road if it makes you feel better."

I noted that we hadn't run into any clouds for the rest of the trip.

After some time passed, we reached the rainbow resort, a beautiful place with glittering lakes, a plenthora of trees and meadows, and a big city.

The latias glanced at me, smiling, as we dove closer to the area. As we neared the city, she soared over some pokemon, and accelerated her speed. Grinning, she dove between the buildings, swerving gracefully. After some time, she gently stopped, and motioned for me to get off at the Driftaway stop.

I hopped off, thanking her, rumaging around my purse for some money to give.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay me, it's the least I could do after I blew away your map."

I smiled gratefully at her, and looked about the city. From up close it was even more magneficent. The buildings towered above me, and the streets teemed with pokemon. I could tell it wasn't going to be a breeze getting around.

The Latias saw my look, and rumaged around in her own bag.

"Here," she smiled, handing me a map. "I can tell that you're gonna need it."

"By the way," she queried, after she had dropped off my bags,"I didn't manage to catch your name? In case we meet again, of course. Mine is Everwind, but you can call me Wind-san as I really do think that Wind-sama is a bit too much."

"I'm Hazel. Hazel Heathers."

* * *

**Okay so that was it! If you guys have read the original Neo Prisma Crimson, you will see that this is just like it... Except different? Anyway, for the old readers of Neo Prisma, Vulpix Heather's name has changed. To Hazel Heathers...**

**REMEMBER: I have done this with the original author's (Twilight Joltik) permission.**

**I also hope that you guys know what I'm referencing with Driftaway... **

**Alright that's all I have to say! **

**Until next time, I'm Blueliliac Eevees and I heart you~**

**~_Blueliliac Eevees_**


	2. Vulpix Meets World

**Yay! I updated in less than a week! So yeah, this might become a thing... **

**MAYBE. DON'T GIVE UP HOPE!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the idea of Neo Prisma, most of the characters, and Pokemon. Oh yeah, don't mind the references too. **

* * *

I looked down in dismay as I realized that Wind's map was just as confusing as the one that blew away. But, she was already on the way to her city, so unfortunately, I couldn't ask her for directions. Dang it.

I continued on, stopping now and then to marvel at the beautiful furniture in shops, or drool at the sweets displayed at some. This was much different where I had come from, where shops were less marvelous, and used more for practical purposes. I hardly had time to acknowlege the few pretty shops, as I had the responsibility of my family. Ah, well, no time like the present!

I stopped at a pretty clothing shop, where elegant pokemon showed off the clothes. A Gardevoir donned a hat and sunglasses, a Delcatty flashed a necklace, and a Ninetales showed off tail accesories and bracelets.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A bright voice interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced over, now looking at an Eevee. She smiled at me, waiting for my response.

"Oh! Sorry!" she flushed a faint pink, and continued on. "I'm Evelyn! Sorry for my rudeness!"

I laughed it off and replied with a merry smile. "It's okay! I'm Hazel, by the way! Say, um, do you know where the apartments on Sakura and Ness streets are?"

"Sakura and Ness...?" she asked with a faint hint of confusion on her face. "But that's all the way over there..." She pointed to the exact opposite direction I was going.

"Darn these maps! I knew I should have got one of those "Navi" from Link!"

"Err... What?" Evelyn sweatdropped at my sudden outburst, and requested to see my map.

"Umm... Hazel? The map was upside down..."

I sighed in relief. So that wasn't a map with ancient language on it!

"I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't helped me!" I sighed gratefully, holding out two poke dollars as a thank you.

"No need for that!" she laughed, and reached into her own bag, scribbling something down.

"Here," she handed me a piece of paper with her email, phone number, and address. "In case you need help again. "

I gazed down at the paper while I tucked it away in my bag. "Thanks."

"No problem! And if the map still confuses you, all you gotta do is keep going straight, turn left, right, straight, then right again, and you should be fine!"

The Eevee dashed away, waving slightly to me, as she manuevered gracefully throughout the crowds.

I tried my luck at this, but much to my chagrin, I failed.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!"

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

* * *

"Whew! Finally made it!"

I entered the building and got my apartment key, now climbing up the stairs.

"Ah, here we are." I entered my key in, and was hit by the tantalizing smell of Ramen. Forcing myself to clear my mind off the noodles, I looked about the room noticing the numerous paintings hanging on the walls. They were beautiful, and the places she had chose for each one of them suited the area just right. Finally I set my eyes on the pokemon who had done this, a Munna. She was humming distractedly as she stirred the Ramen, as if caught up in a daydream.

"Oh! You must be my roommate! I am Lily Dianne..." she trailed off, her voice light and calm, yet distracted. Her whole demeanor reminded me of Luna Lovegood, making an excellent impression on me.

"Would you care for some Ramen?" she asked, placing a wooden spoon down and taking out some bowls.

"Ramen? Oh yes, please!" I smiled gratefully at her as she passed me a bowl, and gladly started to slurp it down.

"By the way, I didn't manage to catch your name? I know I've given mine."

"Oh," I finished the last of bowl and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Hazel Heathers... Are those paintings really yours?"

"Oh! Why yes! I'm probably not that good, but I like to keep them on display, for I like to see the progress I make, since I'm still practicing..." Her intense red eyes flitted about the room and rested on a small painting. "I did all except for that one... It was a gift from my mother before I left, for you see, I was from a mining village in the mountains. I wanted to be an artist, so I left to this big city for my career... What's your story?"

I studied the picture for a while before I comprehended her question. It was simple, yet elegant, a white flower that stood out from a dark background. Upon first glance it looked remarkably simple, but on further inspection you could see little details that made it extraordinary.

"I just came here to make a little extra money to send to my parents to help them out at home. You see, we've never been rich, but we're not exactly poor either. I come from a big family with four little brothers, and I guess I also kinda needed my own space..." I laughed lightly at the end, and in response, Lily smiled.

"Ah, I see. So generous of you! I have never had the opportunity to take care of others, as they have always shyed away from me..."

I patted her comfortingly knowing what it was like.

"I feel ya," I replied. "Taking care of my younger brothers has taken up so much of my social life, that I 've never really had any real friends... Maybe this time I can make some... Starting with you."

At this remark, Lily brightened up and looked at me.

"Thank you... Kindness... It's something everyone must have, from the greatest rulers, to the meager beggers... It is the thing that can change revolutions."

* * *

**Chapter two down! **

**Again, check out Twilight Joltik! She is the original mastermind behind this awesome story! And please, leave a nice review! I appreciate you taking the time to read this reboot of the original Neo Prisma series, and they also give me motivation to continue!**

**Remember to stay awesome and original, because everyone else is already taken! With that said, I'm Blueliliac Eevees, and I heart you.**

**-Blueliliac Eevees**


End file.
